Las Vegas, Baby!
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Pete e Myka tiveram uma pequena folga do Warehouse.


**Las Vegas, Baby!**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Myka Bering x Pete Lattimer

**Genre: **General

**Rated K+**

**Summary:** Pete e Myka tiveram uma pequena folga do Warehouse.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Bom, essa é a segunda fic em português de W13, a outra minha amiga Flafy escreveu, e bom, essa fic é pra ela e somente ela, de presente de Natal.

Feliz Natal, Flafy!

A descrição do hotel foi dada pela minha madrinha que já foi pra Vegas, mas o nome ela não se lembrava, então mandou eu colocar esse. Aparentemente existe um hotel com esse nome em Miami (?).

Boa fic!

* * *

"Pete, você tem certeza?" Myka falava baixo, quase sussurrando, mas alto suficiente para que Pete ouvisse-a.

"Você não tem?"

Myka olhou em seus olhos e viu como aquele brilho havia diminuído, mesmo que um centésimo, e tratou de responder-lhe logo.

"Lógico que tenho Pete. Com você eu tenho certeza de tudo."

* * *

5 horas antes

"Artie, você sempre nos fala a mesma coisa. E todos nós sabemos o resultado." Pete jogou as mãos para o alto e virou-se de costas.

"Mas dessa vez é de verdade. Tirem férias... Bom, dois dias não podem ser realmente considerados férias... Então, tirem essa folga."

Myka continuou a olhar seu chefe, incrédula.

"Você esta brincando, não é?"

"Quantas vezes vou ter que falar? Eu até separei um hotel para vocês. Por conta do Warehouse. Não é bem um hotel cinco estrelas, mas é um quatro. Muitas vezes hotéis cinco estrelas não compensam o 'custo - benefício'."

"Artie..." Pete virou-se devagar. "Para onde nós vamos?"

Myka também queria a resposta para essa pergunta, afinal, se iam ter uma folga de dois dias eles teriam que aproveitar ao máximo. E se ficassem ali, próximos ao Warehouse eles nunca teriam seu merecido descanso.

"Bom, essa é a melhor parte, não é mesmo?" Artie falou sarcástico. "Agora todo mundo está feliz com a viagem."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Artie." Claudia falou. "Não foi nem você que escolheu o destino dos dois." Ela se virou e olhou para Pete e Myka. "Vocês vão..." Então ela fez toda aquela pausa dramática e os dois agentes do Serviço Secreto quiseram cometer homicídio. "Para Nevada!"

"É, bom, Las Vegas para ser mais exato..." Artie completou.

Houve uma pequena pausa antes que Myka e Pete começassem a pular e gritar um com o outro, como se fossem crianças pequenas ganhando muitos presentes no Natal.

"Nós vamos para Las Vegas?" Myka perguntou para Pete.

"Las Vegas, baby!" Pete gritou de volta.

Claudia ria enquanto Artie tentava chamar a atenção das duas crianças.

"Tudo bem, se vocês não querem saber o hotel em que vocês estarão hospedados..."

"Artie," Myka foi para seu lado, e passou o braço por seu ombro. "Que hotel nós vamos ficar?"

"No Carillon Cassino Hotel!" Claudia não conseguiu esperar Artie responder e contou para eles.

"Vamos ficar dois dias sem toda a loucura do Warehouse e os seus artefatos mágicos? Em Vegas?"

* * *

O vôo para Las Vegas foi calmo, e quando saíram do aeroporto sentiram o típico calor do deserto, aquele mesmo calor de Dakota do Sul.

No táxi eles não conseguiam parar de conversar. Estavam absurdamente animados, já trabalhavam no Warehouse há um ano, e sempre que viajavam era a trabalho.

"Ah, que lindo." Disse Myka olhando pela janela e vendo os majestosos hotéis da cidade. "Eu nunca estive aqui..."

"Claro que esteve, naquela vez..." Pete deixou a frase morrer. Não havia sido Myka que tinha ido naquela viagem. Era somente a psicopata da Alice que havia prendido Myka no seu País das Maravilhas e roubado sua imagem. Ah, aquela viagem havia sido boa. "Esquece..."

Myka abriu a boca para lhe falar algo, mas fechou quando viu que o táxi havia parado e do lado de fora estava o hotel Carillon.

No check-in eles tiveram uma surpresa, porque claro, não seria uma viagem se o querido Artie não tivesse deixado uma surpresa para os dois.

"Aqui está a chave para o quarto." E a moça entregou uma chave para os dois.

"Onde está a outra chave?" Myka perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Qual o problema, Sra. Bering?"

"_Srta._ Bering. E o problema é que você só nós deu uma chave."

"Sim." A moça do hotel a olhava de um modo estranho. "Aqui está a reserva, um quarto de casal." Ela mostrou uma cópia da reserva para os dois.

* * *

"Artie! Você reservou um quarto? _Um_ quarto?! De casal?"

"Era mais barato do que dois quartos de solteiro... Olha Myka, eu preciso ir, estamos tendo um pequeno problema com o vestido da Marilyn Monroe." E então a conversa com Artie foi encerrada.

Eles estavam no quarto, o quarto de casal que tinha somente uma cama de casal. Para os dois.

"Vestido da Marilyn Monroe? O Warehouse realmente tem milhares de coisas estranhas..." Pete disse pensativo enquanto olhava a programação do hotel, alheio à expressão de Myka.

"Como você pode estar tão calmo? Só tem uma cama!"

"Por quê? Você não quer dormir comigo?" Pete perguntou fazendo uma expressão de dor que irritou Myka profundamente, alem de deixá-la um pouco envergonhada. "Tem um sofá aqui no quarto. Não precisa "tirar suas calças" de preocupação Myka, eu durmo ali e você fica com a cama para você." Ele sorriu quando viu que ela parecia mais calma. "Agora vamos? Tem um cassino aqui em baixo e estou querendo torrar o meu salário."

* * *

"O que vocês vão querer?" O barman perguntou para os dois jovens.

"Uma Tônica."

"E para a senhorita?"

"Uma água, por favor."

"Espera..." Pete disse para o barman e virou-se para falar com sua parceira. "Você vai beber uma água? Você esta de folga, em _Vegas_ e vai tomar uma água?"

"Você vai tomar uma Tônica."

"Você sabe que eu não posso beber." Um silencio desconfortável seguiu a frase de Pete. Mas logo ele tratou de retomar a conversa. "Eu não posso deixar você tomar uma água." E virando-se para o barman ele disse. "Um Martini para ela."

A noite ia ser longa.

* * *

O cassino era maravilhoso e luxuoso como qualquer outro cassino de Las Vegas. Mas naquele hotel era diferente.

Todo aquele ambiente era mais... Aconchegante, por falta de melhor palavra.

Todo o hotel era acarpetado, e totalmente indescritível.

O que mais surpreendeu Myka, foi a ligação do cassino com a piscina iluminada por luzes que mudavam de cor.

"Eu tenho que ir nessa piscina." Myka disse um pouco para si mesma e um pouco para Pete.

"O quê?" Pete a olhou e viu um brilho em seu olhar. Um brilho que mostrava o desejo dela para fazer aquilo.

Algum tempo passou e eles se divertiram no cassino, com todos aqueles jogos de azar em volta deles. Mas Pete sempre via que Myka olhava para a piscina.

"Vamos."

"'Vamos' o quê?"

"Na piscina. Eu sei que você quer."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu na boca de Myka. Mas o pouco de razão que ela ainda tinha fez com que o sorriso desaparecesse.

"Eu não posso ir. Eu já bebi muito. Ainda vou acabar me afogando..."

"Você acha que eu deixaria você se afogar?" Pete perguntou de um jeito maroto e com um brilho no olhar que fez com que Myka abaixasse os olhos, enrubescendo.

Eles se aproximaram da piscina e ele tirou seus sapatos e tudo mais que não deveria ir a uma piscina. No final, ficou apenas com seus jeans desbotados. Ajudou Myka a tirar seus bonitos sapatos pretos de salto e ficou olhando-a, a espera de seu comando para pular.

"Pete, você tem certeza?" Myka falava baixo, quase sussurrando, mas alto suficiente para que Pete ouvisse-a.

"Você não tem?"

Myka olhou em seus olhos e viu como aquele brilho havia diminuído, mesmo que um centésimo, e tratou de responder-lhe logo.

"Lógico que tenho Pete. Com você eu tenho certeza de tudo."

Apos respirar bem fundo ela disse o que ele esperava ouvir.

"Estou pronta."

* * *

A volta para o quarto foi molhada, para dizer o mínimo. Definitivamente eles iriam ficar doentes, afinal o ar condicionado forte do hotel e as roupas molhadas não formavam uma boa combinação.

Outra combinação que não havia sido boa, fora Myka e os Martinis que ela havia ingerido. Pete nunca tinha a visto bebendo, era algo engraçado para dizer o mínimo. Ela ficava tão mais solta e animada que chegava a ser bizarro.

Ao chegar no quarto Pete foi rápido para o banheiro e colocou roupas secas, decidindo que um banho demoraria muito e ele teria que ficar de olho em sua parceira.

Mas ao sair do banheiro ele teve uma surpresa. Encontrar Myka somente de calcinha e sutiã não era parte do plano.

"Que bom que você chegou... Eu não encontro o meu pijama..."

Pete somente riu e pegou uma toalha seca, colocando-a ao redor do pequeno corpo que Myka tinha e foi procurar um pijama na mala dela.

Ele havia percebido que a bebida estava fazendo menos efeito e que o sono se apoderava dela.

"Myka?" Ele tocou em seu ombro, ela tinha conseguido a proeza de dormir sentada na beirada da cama. "Aqui está o seu pijama. Vem, eu te ajudo a colocá-lo."

Com algum esforço ele conseguiu vesti-la e colocou-a na cama, embaixo das cobertas. Mas quando ele ia para sua cama improvisada, ouviu a voz baixa.

"Deita aqui. Tem espaço pra nós dois."

Ele ficou a pensar por alguns segundos se deveria ou não deitar-se na mesma cama que ela, mas decidiu que não haveria problema algum.

Quando ele se deitou ela aproximou-se dele, com os olhos fechados de sono, e disse baixinho.

"Você é quente, Pete." Ele pôde sentir a respiração dela em sua pele. "Você cheira bem." E após uma risadinha ela disse. "E tem um corpo maravilhoso."

Pete deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e segurando o riso, respondeu.

"Você também, Myka. Você também."

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
